Big Time Christmas Eve
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Kendall and Logie have a very nice Christmas Eve together after everyone goes to bed... PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you like this! This is, obviously, a Christmas fic and I'm posting it because 'tis the season! XD Also, today is my birthday! (12-15-11) I'M 17! WOO-HOO! :D ALSO, I would like to dedicate this fic to **BTRlover17 **because she is one of the most AWESOME buddies anyone could ever want, and she is writing a Christmas fic for me! **I LOVE YOU, ZOE-POOH! ****PLEASE R&R! **

**Big Time Christmas Eve**

It was Christmas Eve at the Palmwoods and everyone in apartment 2J was in a festive mood. The boys had already dawned their Christmas PJs and everyone was bustling around performing last-minute holiday tasks. Mrs. Knight was busying herself in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies, Katie was sitting at the dining table with her art supplies spread out in front of her while she made festive cards for her friends, and the boys were putting up a few last-minute decorations.

The day before, the four of them had gone out and bought a few new ornaments for the large tree they had set up in the corner to the right of the TV. They had been so excited when they found a set of hockey-themed ornaments, and they busied themselves with hanging them on the tree. The last touch they added to their beautiful Christmas tree was the star on top (which Carlos had to sit on James' shoulders to do). Once all the ornaments were on tree, the four of them stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Whataya think, mom?" Kendall asked, glancing over to the kitchen where Mrs. Knight was baking her Christmas treats.

"I think it looks just beautiful, boys." Mrs. Knight answered.

"It's gonna look even better with the presents under it." Katie added.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to get the presents out of the closet." Mrs. Knight said, "Boys, will you please watch the cookies and make sure they don't burn? And _no _sampling the dough! That includes you, Carlos."

The boys giggled as Mama Knight scampered out of the room to get the presents out of the hall closet where she always kept them. When she returned and had finished arranging the presents under the tree, the boys went to their rooms and brought out the presents they had got for each other and Katie and Mama Knight.

The rest of their day was occupied by snacking on Mrs. Knight's famous Christmas cookies, watching a few holiday movies, and sipping hot chocolate. After the last Christmas movie in their stack went off, it was about 10:00 and everyone was thoroughly sleepy. That is, everyone except Kendall and Logan.

Mrs. Knight clicked the TV off, and followed James, Carlos, and Katie as they all got up and headed toward the hallway.

"Boys, aren't you coming to bed?" she asked, noticing that Kendall and Logan hadn't gotten up.

"We will; we're just gonna stay here for a little while." Kendall answered, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Okay, but don't stay up too late; we've got a big day tomorrow." Mrs. Knight said as she walked off down the hall.

She turned the overhead light off on the way out and once she was out of sight, Kendall and Logan were alone. In the darkness of the room, the sparkling lights on the tree seemed to stand out more and they softly illuminated the small area where the couch was.

"This is nice….just you and me….cuddling in front of the Christmas tree." Kendall said, giving Logan's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah." Logan agreed, "This is our first Christmas together as a couple, you know?"

"I know. And there's no one in the world I would rather be with than you." Kendall said.

"Aw." Logan smiled, turning his head to look at his gorgeous boyfriend.

They exchanged a sweet kiss, and Logan rested his head against Kendall's shoulder. For a few minutes, things were silent between them as they admired the tree. Logan was the first to speak again.

"You remember when we were little and we would each open one present on Christmas Eve?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was always cool." Kendall answered, smiling as he recalled the memories of Christmas from his childhood.

"You want to?" Logan asked.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's adorable idea.

"Sure. How about the present we got for each other?" he suggested.

" 'kay." Logan said, "You can go first."

Kendall brought his arm from around Logan's shoulders and reached over under the tree and picked up a rectangular present wrapped in blue paper with little cartoon-ish polar bears on it. He handed the present to Logan, smiling.

"I know you're gonna like it." he said.

His curiosity piqued, Logan carefully removed the bow from on top of the present and tore the paper away, setting it aside on the round coffee table. A wide smile spread across his face when he saw what had been wrapped in the paper. It was two large books, each of which were over an inch thick. One was called _Wonders of the Universe_, and its cover was decorated with a realistic-looking diagram of the solar system. The other was called _Atlas of the Human Body_, and its cover consisted of a detailed cut-away diagram of a human body.

"Kendall, these are great!" Logan said as he thumbed through the _Universe _book.

"I knew you'd love them. I spent all day at the mall, trying to find something for you, and something just told me to look in the bookstore." Kendall said.

"Thanks, baby." Logan said, leaning forward to give Kendall a kiss, "I can't wait to read these. And now, it's time for your present."

Logan set his two books aside on the coffee table, and reached over to take a thin, rectangular box wrapped in sparkly-red paper from under the tree. He excitedly handed it to Kendall, who took it and carefully unwrapped it. As he dropped the paper to the floor, Kendall found that he was holding a white cardboard box. He set it in his lap and slid the lid off. Whatever item that rested inside was covered by two or three layers of tissue paper, further building his anticipation. He removed the tissue paper and froze at what he saw. He had to do a double-take to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. There, laying neatly- and perfectly-folded in the box was an actual, authentic Minnesota Wild hockey jersey!

"Oh, my God." he gasped, reaching out to carefully lift the jersey out of the box, "How did you ever get one of these?"

"It only took three months of saving, then outbidding seven other people on eBay." Logan answered with a proud smile on his face.

"Oh, Logie….this is just…..wow! Thank you so much!" Kendall exclaimed, leaning forward to pull Logan into a hug.

"You're welcome. I knew you'd like it." Logan said, hugging him back.

"I love it!" Kendall said as he pulled back and admired the jersey.

It was absolutely perfect; in mint condition! He couldn't believe Logan had actually got one of these for him. This was the best Christmas Eve ever for him!

"Well, are you gonna try it on?" Logan asked.

"I'm almost afraid to; I don't wanna do anything to mess it up." Kendall said.

"Oh, you're not gonna mess it up; try it on!" Logan urged, poking Kendall's shoulder playfully.

Kendall smiled and stood, pulling off his long-sleeved t-shirt and dropping it to the couch. He then picked up the jersey and carefully slid it on over his head. He adjusted and fixed it just so; it felt almost surreal to be wearing a Minnesota Wild jersey, and a _real _one at that!

"How does it look?" he asked.

"Really hot, but it needs something." Logan answered.

"What?" Kendall asked.

Logan pursed his lips in thought for a moment, then stood and stepped over to his boyfriend.

"It needs this." he whispered as he teased his fingers up under the jersey and slid them past the waistband of Kendall's festive pajama bottoms.

He gave Kendall an innocently seductive look as he lowered himself to his knees to pull the pajama bottoms down his legs. Kendall instinctively stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Logan straightened and stepped back, raking his eyes up and down Kendall's perfect form.

"There. Now it's perfect." he said.

A smile tugged at Kendall's lips and he reached out to pull Logan close. The shorter boy's heart skipped a beat when their bodies pressed together and he felt Kendall's warm breath tackling his face.

"I love you." the blonde boy whispered.

"I love you, too." Logan smiled, staring into his boyfriend's perfect, green orbs.

Before he could say anything else, Kendall swooped in and captured his lips in a loving kiss. For a few seconds, the kiss consisted of them just gently rolling their lips together, but it deepened when Kendall lightly teased his tongue at Logan's bottom lip, begging for access to his lover's mouth. Logan was more than happy to let him in and he sighed softly when their tongues clashed. Kendall instantly started seeking out all the spots he knew would drive Logan crazy. He knew he had found one when Logan moaned and kissed back fervently.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they had to pull back from the kiss in need of air. Their bodies were pressed so perfectly together, and it sent a shiver down Logan's spine.

"You're so beautiful." Kendall whispered, running his fingers through Logan's hair.

The lights from the tree behind them cast a multi-colored glow onto the shorter boy's face and it made his perfect brown eyes seem to sparkle. He just looked to perfect and flawless. He looked even more beautiful when a smile tugged at his kiss-swollen lips.

Kendall leaned in and lightly nibbled on the creamy skin of Logan's neck, delighting in the soft gasp that escaped the boy's lips. Kendall knew that the brunette boy's neck was one of his sensitive spots, and that was a fact that he just loved to take advantage of. He trailed his kisses up and placed one just behind Logan's ear.

"Let's move to the couch." he whispered.

Logan instantly nodded. He was about to turn around, but was stopped in his tracks when Kendall swept him off his feet and carried him bridal-style over to the couch. Kendall held the smaller boy easily in his strong arms and he sat down on one of the couch's soft cushions. Logan wriggled around until he was straddling his boyfriend's lap, and they both sighed when their hips settled intimately against each other.

"Why don't we get some of these clothes off?" Kendall asked, sliding his hands over Logan's pajama-covered thighs.

"I couldn't agree more." Logan agreed.

He wasted no time in yanking his long-sleeved green-striped t-shirt off over his head and dropping it to the floor. He shivered as the cooler air of the room ghosted across his skin, causing goosebumps to appear. Kendall smiled at the sight of his half-naked boyfriend and he slid his hands slowly up the smart boy's torso, tracing each line of his slightly-pronounced abs with his teasing fingertips. When he reached Logan's shoulders, he pulled him in for another kiss, which started out heated and tongue-involved.

Logan moaned into his lover's mouth and ran his hands across the blonde boy's firm chest, the fabric of the jersey preventing skin-to-skin contact. Kendall felt his cock twitch in his underwear as he was quickly becoming more aroused. He brought his hands around from Logan's shoulders and let them drop to his hips. He gave two perfect mounds of flesh a gentle squeeze, causing Logan to emit another pleasure moan.

"Mmm, you like that? You like it when I touch your ass?" Kendall asked, pulling back from their kiss.

"Oh, yeah." Logan breathed, obviously enjoying himself.

Kendall smiled at this and continued gently kneading Logan's hips in his hands. It didn't take long for him to notice a bulge appearing in Logan's pajama bottoms. Bringing one of his hands around, he palmed his boyfriend's bulge and delighted in the soft moan he made. It turned Kendall on so much when Logan cursed under his breath and his hips jerked forward involuntarily.

"You're so hot." Kendall moaned.

Logan moaned and leaned forward to attach his lips to Kendall's neck, kissing and nipping lightly on the soft flesh. His cock twitched and hardened further when Kendall moaned and shifted up against him. He picked one particular spot on Kendall's pulse point to leave his mark. He sucked on the spot of skin and tugged it gently between his teeth, smirking to himself when Kendall groaned in pleasure.

Once Logan had succeeded in leaving his mark on Kendall's once perfect skin, he pulled back to marvel at his handiwork. The mark was in a spot that couldn't be covered except if Kendall was wearing a turtleneck (which Logan knew he never did), and he smiled at the thought of having Kendall marked as his own.

"Let me get you hard." Logan whispered, causing Kendall to raise and eyebrow and pause his movements of palming him through his pajama bottoms.

Logan scooted back off the couch and knelt on the floor in front of Kendall. He then reached forward and slid his fingers past the waistband of Kendall's black boxer briefs. Kendall lifted his hips off the couch so his underwear could be completely removed. He had a pretty good idea of what Logan was fixing to do, and his heart throbbed with excitement (as did his cock as well).

Logan tossed Kendall's underwear aside and scooted closer between his legs, pushing up his jersey a bit to reveal his half-hard cock. Reached out, he wrapped his fingers around Kendall's cock and gave it a few strokes. A smile tugged at his lips when he felt the column of flesh harden a little more in his hand. His smile widened when Kendall moaned softly and dug his fingers into the couch's soft cushion.

"You want me to suck it, don't you? You like having my mouth on your cock?" the brunette boy asked in a sexy voice only Kendall got to hear.

"Ngh, yeah! Please, Logie!" the blonde boy answered, obviously getting turned on by this.

Logan smiled and leaned forward to lick a slow line up the underside of his boyfriend's cock. When he reached the head, he swirled his tongue around it, lapping at the precum gathered there. The taste of Kendall burst across his taste buds and made him moan and throb in his underwear. After swirling his tongue around the head of Kendall's cock a few more times, he finally pushed it into his mouth and sucked lightly on the tip. He knew he was doing a good job when Kendall groaned and cursed hotly under his breath. Logan held Kendall's cock at the base as he took more of it into his mouth, relaxing his throat so he could take the entire seven inches in.

Kendall's head spun in pleasure and his hand flew to the back of Logan's head, his fingers tangling in the boy's short, brunette locks. Logan held Kendall's hips in place as he started bobbing his head, his own cock throbbing at the erotic sensation of Kendall's cock sliding between his lips.

"Oh, baby, that's so good!" Kendall gasped, squirming against Logan's hold on his hips.

Logan moaned around the thick column of flesh in his mouth and delighted in the way Kendall let out a high-pitched sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a gasp. He continued sucking Kendall for a couple minutes more before he pulled off him with an erotic pop. He took a moment to rake his eyes up and down his boyfriend's hot form on the couch in front of him. There weren't words to describe how hot it was to see Kendall with his seven-inch cock arching out from his body and wearing nothing but his Minnesota Wild hockey jersey. It was a sight Logan would never forget.

When the warmness of Logan's mouth disappeared from around his cock, Kendall whimpered and looked down. He was taken aback by how much the sight of Logan on his knees with his lips reddened from sucking him and his normally brown eyes darkened with lust turned him on. And to add a beautiful touch to the hot situation, the multi-colored Christmas lights were glowing softly behind him.

"I want you inside me." Logan whispered, his voice a little hoarse from having Kendall's cock down his throat.

"C-come here and let me get you ready." Kendall breathed.

Logan eagerly stood and removed his pajama bottoms and underwear. He then returned to his original seat on the couch, straddling his boyfriend's lap. Both of them moaned when their hard cocks touched. Kendall brought his hand up and pressed two fingers against Logan's reddened lips.

"Get 'em wet." he whispered.

Logan did as he told and he moaned softly as he swirled his tongue around Kendall's fingers, coating them thoroughly with his saliva. When Kendall was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them out of Logan's mouth and trailed them down the brunette boy's body and underneath him. Logan gasped softly when Kendall lightly teased his wet fingers at his hole.

Once he had teased enough, he carefully slid a single finger past the tight ring of muscle. Logan gasped softly and pushed back against the intrusion. Kendall gently moved his finger in and out of him to get him used to the feeling before adding a second one. This time, he was rewarded by a moan from his boyfriend. Wanting to see what other sounds he could emit from Logan, he began scissoring his fingers, stretching and exploring him. Logan let out a soft cry of pleasure when Kendall found his sweet spot with his probing fingers.

"Ngh, Kendall, right there!" he gasped.

The blonde boy smiled and gladly obliged, his cock throbbing when Logan cried out again. He continued with this delicious torture for a couple more minutes before he deemed Logan relaxed enough.

"You ready to ride my cock?" he asked in a low, lust-filled voice.

"Mmm, yeah. Please." Logan answered.

With that, Kendall pulled his fingers out and spat in his hand, using the moisture to make his rock-hard cock nice and slick. Logan wasted no time in raising himself up on his knees and positioning himself right over Kendall's cock.

"Sit on it, baby." Kendall breathed, holding his cock steady at the base.

Bracing his hands against his boyfriend's chest, Logan slowly started to lower himself down onto his cock. He gasped and moaned as his hole stretched around Kendall's thickness. As he did this, Kendall did something he knew Logan loved. He placed his hands on his hips and steadily but gently pushed him down so Logan couldn't back off his cock. Logan moaned at this and pushed his hips down to meet Kendall's. Once the blonde boy's big cock was sheathed inside him, he paused for a moment to relax.

Kendall moaned softly at the feeling of Logan's insides hugging his cock so perfectly. He pulled the brunette boy in for a soft kiss, running his hands all along the soft skin of his back.

"Your tight ass feels so good, Logie." Kendall moaned in between kisses.

Logan moaned into his boyfriend's mouth and ran his fingers through his sandy-blonde hair, giving it a gentle tug. When they pulled away, they were both gasping softly.

"I'm gonna start riding you now." Logan breathed, totally turning Kendall on.

Kendall nodded and let his hands rest on Logan's thighs. The smaller boy slowly raised his hips up so only the head of Kendall's cock remained inside him. He paused for a second before thrusting back down. Both of them groaned at the jolt of pleasure that shot through their bodies, and Kendall tightened his grip on Logan's thighs. Logan quickly regained his composure and repeated the motion of his hips. It had been a while since they had made love in this position, and his movements were somewhat clumsy at first, but he soon figured out a steady pace that drove them both insane.

As Logan's movements of riding him sped up, Kendall couldn't resist the urge to thrust up into the smaller boy. The warm feeling of Logan's tight insides around his cock just drove him completely senseless with pleasure. His grip on Logan's thighs tightened noticeably; there would sure be bruises there the next day, but neither of them cared.

"Mmm, Kendall…..I just _love _having your big cock in my ass!" Logan moaned into Kendall's ear, "It feels so good!"

The blonde boy moaned loudly in agreement and took the opportunity to attach his lips to Logan's neck once again. This made Logan lightheaded with pleasure and he whimpered as the two sensations at either end of his body met in the middle and just exploded into one amazing feeling.

"K-Kendall! I'm close!" he gasped.

"Let go, baby. I got you." Kendall whispered into the soft skin of Logan's neck.

He pulled back from Logan's neck, and moved his hands around from his thighs to his hips, gently gripping them and spreading them apart. As soon as Logan thrust his hips down after this, he cried out in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit dead-on.

Kendall forced his eyes open and was amazed by what he saw. Logan had his eyes shut with a look of pure ecstasy on his face, and the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree behind him seemed to make his skin glow. He looked like an angel.

"Come for me, Logie." Kendall moaned.

It didn't take long for the intense tingling sensation in the pit of Logan's stomach to reach its peak. He was quick to reach down to the hem of Kendall's jersey and push it up to the top of his chest. A split second after that, he came hard, covering his boyfriend's abdomen with his warm cum.

Seeing Logan in the throes of his orgasm was enough to send Kendall over the edge. His grip on Logan's hips tightened and he groaned loudly as he came, emptying his load of cum deep inside his lover's body. The feeling of Logan's cum against his skin only intensified his orgasm and he threw his head back against the back of the couch.

Once the incredible sensation reached its peak, it fleeted away, leaving their limbs weak and their lungs deprived of air. Their bodies went slack against each other, and the only sound in the room was that of their heavy breathing. Logan leaned forward and rested his body against Kendall's as he fought to catch his breath. It took several minutes for them to be able to draw their breath normally again, and when they did, Logan reached over and picked up his long-sleeved t-shirt and used it to wipe away the cum splattered across his boyfriend's perfect abs.

"Why did you do that- lift up the jersey before you came?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't want to get any cum on it and mess it up. I know how much it already means to you." Logan answered.

Kendall smiled at his boyfriend's sweet gesture and pulled him in for a soft but passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Logie."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I realy hope you liked it! Lots of sexiness and fluff! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
